


A Rainy Day In Verona

by strawberrypop11



Series: Ficlets & Short Stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Boys Kissing, Depression, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypop11/pseuds/strawberrypop11
Summary: Italy looks out at the rain falling down heavily, while he is visited by someone he least expected.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Ficlets & Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550254
Kudos: 16





	A Rainy Day In Verona

It was a strange day in Verona, Italy. The sky was masking in darkness, as thunder vibrated amongst the cracks of lighting that shot through the sky, dividing it into two or more. The 

The people were worried, the canals were overflowing in rain water. The fear of water damage struck most, but one person who witnessed it numbly. That person was named, Feliciano Vargas, also known as, 'Northern Italy.' The personification of the country wasn't basking in the rain as he usually would. No, inside of his home along the canal, he watched from his perch on the window out at the rain. Watching as people passed by with heavy shawls and water-proof garments draped over them, as they tried to scurry out of the chilling rain. 

Feliciano wasn't worried by it, however. Although he felt cold, even though he was wearing and overly large, green turtle neck, he still felt the chills shake him to his core, causing the bruises underneath his sweater, to ache more than they already do. Feliciano couldn't help but curl in on himself just a little bit more, huddling himself by the window, as he wrapped his arms around his knees, which he had brought up to his chest, so he could rest his head on them in comfort...

But that comfort was short lived.

With a sudden large sound of something barging through his back door, Feliciano started up with a gasp, shooting up from his perch and forming a defensive stance. 

His eyes trained on nothing, so with the nervousness bottling up in his throat, Feliciano yelled out hesitantly, “W-who’s-a-there?” 

“Calm down, Iz just me.” 

Suddenly, a large, tall pale man emerged from the italian’s little archway that connected from his living room to his kitchen. The man was all muscled, blonde with piercing blue eyes that looked at the italien with expectancy. 

Feliciano suddenly realized who he was, as he formed the best smile he could, and ran to the man with arms out wide. 

“Ve!Germany!it's-a only you!, You-a had me worried-a there for a moment.” 

But as soon as the italien made it to the hard chest, he was brushed off briskly, landing on the floor on his bum, Italy looked up in confusion.

The man known as Germany, said nothing in return, only scoffed at the one below him, before closing his eyes and muttering, “I’ve only come here to zhee was the hell is wrong with you. But it looks like you’re the same annoying sorry-excuse for a man.” 

Feliciano physically shrunk, wrapping his arms around himself as he approached the other hesitantly, shuffling on his knees, he came to a stop, a step away from where the other man stood, Feliciano reached out and spoke in a hopeful matter, 

“You don’t-a actually mean that, do you Germany?” 

Those blue eyes opened wide as they stared down into the hazel eyes currently overflowing in tears. Instead of feeling horrible for his actions on the other, Germany instead felt anger and hollered.

“Zease, your pathetic crying immediately!” 

But, atlast, it did nothing. So, the bigger man did something that always quieted somebody up.

And it was to hit them…

The italien crumpled over on his side, his cheek was aflame and he could already feel a new bruise forming. Feliciano closed his eyes, as he heard the loud clicking of the other’s muck boots that rang throughout his living room. Once he opened his eyes, he saw them directly in his line of sight, and before he could gasp, his auburn hair was being stretched from the scalp, as a strong hand gripped it with so much strength. 

Germany brought up Feliciano up to face-to-face, staring him down like he would an enemy.

“It’s iz mind-blowing that I’ve kept you az and ally.” 

Feliciano wasn’t hearing anything, it was just a blurring feeling as he allowed the insults to go through him. Then his mind began to fade into pondering. After all these years, Italy could never understand Germany’s actions to him. The pain was too real, It was too troublesome to even try. For his beloved Germany was always too complicated to delve into, even with his love, Italy never broke through to him, because he looked so much like the boy that haunts his dreams. He wouldn’t dare hurt him. So, the iatlien never fought back against his abuser.

Suddenly, Italy zoned in on a particular line from Germany’s rant. 

“But vet, even vhough you’re the bane in my day, you still are mine.”

The kiss afterwards was expected, even with the pain in his cheek, Italy couldn’t help but be happy

The two ended up making out on the floor, lost in their heats of passion, as the rain that fell on Verona, fell just a tad bit lighter. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
